Double Trouble
by WileE2005
Summary: I wrote this because I was bored, and to loosen up a bit from other projects. It's basically a thing I did with ScoobyDoo getting framed but this is different from the Scooby valentine episode. Keep the reviews appropriate, please!
1. Chapter 1

SCOOBY-DOO in

DOUBLE TROUBLE

By Wilee2005

CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Scooby-Doo franchise or anything like that. They are trademarks of Warner Bros. (and originally by Hanna-Barbera.) This episode contains a few minor references to the episodes "Never Ape an Ape Man," (© 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions) "A Scooby-Doo Valentine" (© 2005 Warner Bros. Cartoons) and "Scooby's Gold Medal Gambit." (© 1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions) This story is done in the style of "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You."

It all started at the local park. An elderly couple was feeding some pigeons. They were cooing happily and pecking on birdseed. Suddenly, a big brown paw snuck from under the bench. Scooby-Doo popped right out from underneath. He said, "Hey, rady! Rive me that rirdseed!"

"Oh my!" the old woman gasped. "I thought Scooby-Doo was usually polite. Well, I'll give him the whole bag…"

She did so, but Scooby then ran off, doing his trademark laugh. "Eee-hee-HEE-hee-hee-hee-hee! So long, ruckers!"

…

Later at the Malt Shop (you were expecting a school or something?), the Mystery Inc. gang was sitting at their usual table. Scooby and Shaggy were fighting over a large hero sandwich, while Daphne read the newspaper. "Well, it looks like out new talk show is a success." (this refers to the talk show they did on the "Zombie Island" movie.) "Jeepers, look at this!" Daphne told the group. "It says here in the paper that Scooby-Doo heckled with an old couple at the park!"

Shaggy was surprised. "Let me see that," he said, grabbing the paper out of Daphne's hands. "Hey! It says that it occurred this afternoon at 4:00! Scooby and I were at the movies then!"

"Yeah! Rat's right!" Scooby agreed.

Fred concluded, "So someone must be trying to frame Scooby! Well, gang, it looks like…"

"Don't say it!" Shaggy warned.

"We've got a mystery on our hands!" Fred proudly said.

Shaggy miserably said, "I told you not to say it."

"Sorry," Velma told Shaggy. "But you don't want Scooby to get arrested or anything like that?"

"Arrested? Ripe!" Scooby hid under the table.

Fred said, "This is going to be harder than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The Mystery Machine pulled up in front of the Scooby Snack Factory. "Are you sure your so-called 'evil twin' would strike here?" Velma asked Scooby.

"Ruh-huh! Ruh-huh!"

Fred told the gang, "Well, let's just wait here for a few… LOOK!"

The gang gasped as they looked out the window. They saw the impostor Scooby-Doo enter the factory! Inside, "Scooby" came up to a guy operating the main machine and said, "Rey you! Rive me those Scooby Snacks!"

"What?" the man asked, shocked. "Why are you acting so rude?"

"Because I am, all right?" Scooby-Doo said, grabbing the man's shirt. He unplugged the machine and immediately began eating the Scooby snacks that were on the conveyor belt! Then he grabbed a burlap bag and scooped up a whole bunch of the snacks into the bag, closed it tight, and ran off, saying, "Scooby-dooby-DOOOOOOOOOO!"

The real Scooby-Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. watched from outside. "Here he comes," Fred said, and then they began chasing after the impostor Scooby.

"Ruh-roh," the evil Scooby-Doo said, and began running on all fours. The real Scooby chased after him, but his nose twitched oddly. The other Scooby-Doo cackled, "Hee-HEE-hee-hee-hee-hee!" and escaped, for he ran faster than the original Scooby could.

"Hey…" the real Scooby told the gang. "The impostor of me had a funny smell to it."

Shaggy said, "I could smell it, too, and it wasn't the Scooby snacks."

"I think I know it…" Fred told the group. "It smelled a lot like the smell around balloons or dentist gloves. It was probably LATEX RUBBER!"

Velma said, "And I probably know why! I also have a plan."

Fred protested, "Aw, but Velma, I'M the one who usually comes up with the plans!"

"Let me try it this time," Velma told Fred. She began whispering to the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Inside a mirror shop, Scooby stood behind an open frame. Velma told him, "I see the fake Scooby coming. When he arrives, copy all his movements."

"Sure thing, Velma!" Scooby-Doo said excitedly.

The gang went and hid. Seconds later, the imposter Scooby-Doo began strolling by, on two legs, humming to himself while fiddling with his collar. He stopped in front of the "mirror" and checked out his reflection, which was really the real Scooby, gave a thumbs-up to "himself," and then began to walk off until he noticed his reflection still standing there. "Huh?" the fake Scooby asked? He tried moving around, as Scooby on the other side of the window imitated his every move. They even went as far as sticking their tongues out and making funny noises.

While this was happening, Velma shouted "NOW!" The humans ran out and grabbed the fake Scooby-Doo. The real one followed out, too.

"No, you rot the wrong guy," the impostor Scooby lied. "The phony's right there!" He pointed to the real Scooby-Doo.

"Wait, I'm the real one and YOU'RE the phony!" Scooby countered.

In unison, both of them began fighting. They said in perfect synchronization, "Ret him, gang! Re's the impostor! I am not! You are so! Roh yeah?"

Shaggy said, "Like, it seems like a split personality!"

"It's become impossible to tell them apart!" Daphne agreed.

"I know how you're not the real Scooby," Scooby-Doo told the impostor, and then breathed in deeply. "You have that rubbery odor! Get him!"

Now everyone, including the fake Scooby, began fighting and pouncing each other. After a bitter struggle, they finally caught him.

A short while later, a police officer met up with the Scooby gang and saw their captive. "I'm glad you solved this, kids," the cop said, "And Scooby-Doo, your name is cleared."

"But are you sure you got the right Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"I'm sure," Velma said. "And don't worry, Scooby. You don't really have an evil double or anything like that. First, I suspected by how he could run faster, and he is stronger and he has that smell. Well, that smell is of A MASK!"

And with that, Velma grabbed the top of the impostor Scooby-Doo's head and began stretching it upward. The latex mask made wet snapping sounds as it slowly slid up and then a loud "SCHLORP!" as the floppy rubber Scooby-Doo head and its dog collar released the impostor's true identity and went back to its original form; the body costume (with its paws) immediately came right off its wearer. Underneath was a well-fit, adult man with a defeated look on his face.

"Why, it's Derl Blanc, the talented actor!" the cop exclaimed, sounding amazed. "He's a professional voice impressionist, character actor, dancer and singer, and a master of disguise! He used to be on TV until your little Mystery Inc. interview show took over its timeslot."

"That's right," Derl said, in his normal deep voice. "I was jealous of that interview show you guys made that took my timeslot. I thought if I framed one of you guys, the show'd be canceled and get a bad image. So I dressed up as Scooby-Doo, since he's not really paid attention to by fans of your show, who like you humans more."

"Hey!" Scooby said angrily.

Derl continued, "No offense, Scooby. But I didn't want to do extreme crimes like robbing banks or murdering or anything else the villains you caught did. I just wanted to make Scooby seem really rude and obnoxious. And, like all your villains said, I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids. I guess that's the end of me."

"No it isn't," Daphne said, patting Derl's shoulder. "I think you're pretty handsome, actually. Besides, all you did was heckle a senior couple and mess around at the Scooby Snack factory. It wasn't that serious."

"Maybe we could find a way to get you back on TV," Fred said. "It'll make you popular again."

"And," Shaggy added, "you did a great Scooby-Doo impersonation. Maybe you could incorporate that into your show or do it as a skit on our program."

The cop thought hard. "Well, I'll let you go, Derl. Just remember to stay out of trouble, okay?" He drove off in his cruiser.

"Things are back to normal," Fred said happily.

Velma added, "Plus, we won't have to worry about someone impersonating one of us anymore!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of rat…" Scooby said slyly. He then began stretching his face around like rubber, grunting and chuckling.

"Oh no!" Shaggy gasped. "The REAL Scooby is also an impostor!"

Scooby stretched his head upward, and then with a snapping sound, it slid right off, revealing Scooby-Doo underneath! He was just wearing the latex Scooby-Doo mask that Derl Blanc wore. "Rurprise! Ee-hee-HEE-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Everyone, including Shaggy, laughed at that funny joke. Scooby winked and howled, "Scooby-dooby-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

END


End file.
